Pencil
Pencil is a female contestant and a supporting protagonist on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She is a possible antagonist on ''Battle for BFDI'', along with Match. She has an alliance with Match and Bubble. When Match was eliminated in Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil "substituted" Ice Cube in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, thanks to YouTube user englishcreamcakes. In Reveal Novum, she was put up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, giving her 9th place in the competition. She was the driver of the FreeSmart Van in Get in the Van. Appearance Pencil appears to be a No. 2 graphite pencil. Her tip is tan, her graphite is gray, her main body is 3 shades of orange, her metal is gray, and her eraser is hot pink. Personality Pencil has been shown to be a leader, enthusiastic, and a little bossy. She has a big ego, and often betrays or belittles her alliance members, especially Ice Cube. In BFB, Pencil is more rude than she was before. She's now more bossy, seeing that she tells Lightning to shock who she doesn't like (e.g.: Spongy, Flower, Fanny). She also belittles her alliance-mates more, as she demoted Bubble to "bember" for stopping Lightning from killing Flower. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pencil is first seen with Match, talking about Flower being afraid of bugs. Both of them yell when Ice Cube accidentally pops Bubble. During the challenge, Bubble, Pencil and Match all make an alliance. Ice Cube, eager to join, asks them if she could join, just before Pencil is knocked off the beam with new alliance members, Bubble and Match. Pencil angrily resists letting Ice Cube in the alliance. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Ice Cube complains about Pencil not letting her join Pencil's alliance when Leafy chooses her for Leafy's team, because of this, Pencil is chosen to be on Pin's team. And when Pin has trouble deciding who to choose, Pencil whispers for her to choose Bubble, which Pin does. Then, Pencil chooses Match next since she's in the alliance. Pencil is shocked when Pin belittles the contestants, displaying her mouth wide open. Pencil babbles along with everyone else about the team name, making the Speaker choose the teams, dubbing Pencil's team the Squishy Cherries. During the process of the boat being made, Pin makes Pen, Match, and Pencil be oars, and Pen is shown to be happy about this, while Pencil only shows a look of annoyance. Pencil goes through the hole in the boat, making Firey command her to stay there. She looks worried when Ice Cube, Leafy and Coiny are about to crash into their boat, screaming along with the rest of her team. Pencil swims towards the finish line once Pen brings up the idea, she tries to encourage Match to swim with her, yet she doesn't leaving Pencil to go on without her. Pencil's team wins, leaving her immune from elimination and not being first eliminated on the battle for Dream Island, the first to go was in fact Flower, unless counting returns, otherwise Woody would be the first to go. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pencil was sent by Pin to find Blocky, although she wanted to stay with her alliance. Once Pencil found the fish that supposedly ate Blocky, she tried doing a dance to make it open its mouth, although the fish then tries eating her. After being freed from the fish, Pencil and her alliance went as fast as possible. When Pencil tries jumping through the falling obstacle, she gets dulled. They fall when Rocky breaks their line. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, she does not take the test (drawing a doodle instead), but when Match plays around with her mini-Match (while playing Spongy Cake, and Pencil warned her), their tests were caught on fire, so they did not turn them in (which resulting them a 0). In Crybaby!, she was the only female contestant to choose Snowball on the team along with Pen and Eraser causing Match and Bubble isn't happy when Teardrop is eliminated. In The Reveal, Pencil demands springy shoes from Leafy after she gave some to Bubble. Leafy takes Bubble's springy shoes from her so Pencil can have them, but Bubble later gets them back. At Cake at Stake, Pencil's no vote streak was broken (even her first voter, englishcreamcakes, got mentioned) but she is still safe with 38 votes. Pencil and Bubble do very well in the frisbee-throwing contest and both get 200 points. Vote history Kills Total kills: 124 Trivia *'Running Gag:' In BFB, Pencil orders Lightning to shock people. *Pencil is the only BFDI contestant to appear in more than 5 object shows. *Pencil is one of 6 BFDI characters to appear in Inanimate Insanity. The others are Announcer, Coiny, Firey, Rocky, and Puffball Speaker Box. ** Nickel also appears, but as an official contestant. *Pencil makes cameo in episode 1 of Challenge to Win, when she was seen with the other players. *As mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil spent the most time on the Squishy Cherries, due to her being picked first and Pin's early elimination. *Along with Flower and Match, Pencil is considered one of the most hated and controversial female characters in BFDI. *Pencil's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge; She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music was played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She was the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *In Total Firey Island, Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on episode 3 of Inanimate Insanity when Nickel said that pencils were stupid. **She was also voiced by Michael Huang on her cameo. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything", and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on it being fuzzy. *Pencil holds the record for going the longest time in season 1 without getting any votes, at 1 year and 3 months, or 17 episodes. However, on April 1st, 2011, her streak was broken because englishcreamcakes casted the first ever vote for Pencil. She got 37 other votes as well for episode 17. **She was also the last contestant to receive their first vote. *Pencil is the contestant with the most colors, apart from speaking puffball, with 7 colors. *Sometimes, Pencil and Match's mouths are seen connected into one. *Her voice is really similar to Test Tube in Inanimate Insanity II. *She is the first contestant who can grab something with both of her arms and legs, as seen in BFDIA 5e when she throws Freeze Juices to Team No-Name. *At the end of the preview of BFIS, Pencil is seen sleeping, then she wakes up at the last second. *According to some information in Cary Huang's video "Yoyle City: Behind the Scenes", Pencil is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not pencil sizes. **This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. *Pencil can be greedy, mean and competitive sometimes, and that is probably what caused her elimination. *Pencil's favorite color is brown, as shown in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?. *Pencil may be vengeful, as shown in Rescission, when she zapped Firey after he did the same thing to her friend, Bubble. *The first version of Pencil had an upside down body and no arms. Pencil 1.0 was officially called "scary". *Pencil has broken her tip only once, in Barriers and Pitfalls. *Pencil shares her scream with Firey, as seen in Welcome Back. *Pencil has been shown to somehow dislike Match, as shown in Welcome Back. *Pencil is often mistaken for a male by fans, possibly due to her low tone for a female character. *Pencil has received the most votes ever with 4595 votes in BFB 2. Quotes Gallery Pencil_Icon.png|Pencil's Idle Pencil2.png Pencil 2 Revised.png Pencil 3 Revised.png Pencil_Intro.png|Pencil as seen in the BFDIA/IDFB intro Pencil 25.png|Pencil in GTTTATINT th (3)pencbil.jpg|Pencil in the puppet episode Screenshot_20170810-200108.jpg|Pencil in Total Firey Island (She was also the winner) Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-40.png The Reveal BFDI Pencil.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-13-14.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-41.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png Pencil and Bubble Win 1st Place BFDI 17.jpg Bubble tastes Pencil's Ice Cream.jpg The Reveal BFDI Pencil.png Pen and Blocky Help Pencil.png Elim119pencil.png Pencil.jpg Pencil and Leafy.png Stabed Pencil.png screen.png|Pencil messing with the screen freesmartargue.png|Pencil arguing with Bubble. bURNING Pencil.png|Pencil on fire. pencil puppte.png|Puppet Pencil in Bowling, Now with Explosions! OMG yoy.png|"OMG Yay!" ''-Pencil'' Lets form an alliance Bubble.png|''"Let's form an alliance!"'' -Bubble I choose rocky too.png|''"I choose Rocky too"'' '-Pencil' Yeah Listen to Pencil.png|''"Yeah, listen to Pencil! Now go!"'' '-Golf Ball' Cliff jumping!.png|Pencil and Leafy jumping off cliffs. Hit with a frisbee.png|Pencil hit with a "Frisbee". Pencil bubble and match.png pencilbfb.PNG|Pencil, as seen in BFB. Hey were the alliance too right.png|"Hey we are the alliance right?" -Pencil talking to Match and Ruby. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:FreeSmart Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Pencil Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance